Conexiones de Tiempo
by Kuraudea
Summary: El pasado y el futuro se conectan con un solo fin en común: la lucha. Conjunto de relatos en donde la esperanza y la contribución de ambas líneas, deja momentos especiales entre sus personajes que los alientan a seguir. [Trunks x Mai][Saga Mirai][TERMINADO]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Conexiones de Tiempo_**

 _Por_

 _Kuraudea_

 _._

 _._

 _Vegeta & Mirai Mai_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _«A ojo de buen cubero»_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _—¡Oye tú..!—susurró malherido el príncipe de los saiyajins; la mujer de la resistencia configuraba a prisa la máquina del tiempo para que hiciera otro viaje al pasado—¿Me estás escuchando, mujer…?_

 _El tecleo de sus dedos se frenó ante la imponente interrogante—¿Q-Qué sucede?—respondió sin ni siquiera mirarle._

 _—Sé lo que pretendes hacer…_

 _—No es momento para charlar, Black & Zamasu nos descubrirán; ustedes tres tienen que partir al pasado, ¡No hay tiempo que perder!_

 _—Solo te diré algo y más vale que me pongas atención—la tomó del hombro y con la voz entrecortada por el dolor, advirtió:—Ni se te ocurra morir, ¿Me escuchaste? Él te necesita._

 _Con un nudo en la garganta asintió comprometiéndose con el hombre. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y fue así, que con valor retomó su misión al presionar finalmente el botón de viaje automático —Listo, es tiempo de que se marchen—salió de la máquina de un brinco y la cúpula de ésta se cerró alertando al joven moribundo._

 _—¡Mai!—estrelló ambas manos contra el cristal._

 _—Lo siento mucho, Trunks—le despedía en silencio; le miraba fijamente reconociendo que tal vez la promesa que le hizo a su padre sería difícil de cumplir._

 _—¡Por favor ven conmigo! ¡No te puedo dejar aquí otra vez!_

 _—Tu eres nuestra última esperanza. Mi misión es mantenerte a salvo._

 _—¡¿Me estás escuchando, Mai?!¡No me dejes hablando así!_

 _En tanto, la mirada de su progenitor advertía a distancia:_

 _—No mueras, mujer…._

 _—¡MAIIII!_

 _»Porque tú eres su salvación._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Conexiones de Tiempo_**

 _por_

 _Kuraudea_

 _._

 _._

 _Mirai Mai & Bulma_

 _._

 _._

 ** _«La intuición de una madre»_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _—¿Con qué tu eres esa tal Mai?—la de bata blanca ayudaba a la mujer de la resistencia a ponerse de pie. Su hijo quien luchaba en el exterior en nombre de la justicia, le salvó la vida ofreciéndole una semilla del ermitaño de boca a boca. Tal acto conmocionó a más de alguno de los presentes pues el gesto fue un verdadero beso empapado de amor incondicional: todo hacerle sanar._

 _Todo por ella._

 _—S-Sí—asintió serena con un leve fruncido en su sien—N-No sabe el gusto que es… poder verle de nuevo, señora Bulma._

 _—He oído mucho de ti en el pasado, sabes…—ambas caminaban por los obscuros subterráneos en busca de las escaleras que les diera acceso a la cuidad._

 _—¿De verdad?—preguntó mientras recargaba de nuevas municiones su rifle._

 _—Así es—sonrió segura de ello—No hubo día en el cual Trunks se lamentará por haberte dejado; sufrió tanto cuando creyó que habías muerto._

 _—Trunks…_

 _—Una madre conoce tan bien a sus hijos que...—hizo un guiño y levantó uno de sus dedos índices—Estoy casi segura que está muy enamorado de ti._

 _—¡¿C-C-Cómo dice?!—la de gabardina se ruborizó tanto al grado que algunas de sus balas cayeron al suelo—¡Es que él y yo…!_

 _—¡Anda, Mai!—la científica le tomó del brazo y le jaló —No es tiempo para avergonzarse por cosas tan obvias como estas, necesitamos ir a echar un vistazo a los muchachos.—le hizo volver en sí._

 _—Sí, sí, vayamos._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Conexiones de Tiempo**_

 _por_

 _Kuraudea_

 _._

 _._

 _Chibi Mai & Mirai Trunks_

 _._

 _._

 ** _«Corazonadas»_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _—Necesito de inmediato una tarjeta madre para hacer funcionar el tablero de la máquina del tiempo—externó la científica a su equipo de trabajo al asomarse desde las alturas—¿Puedes ir otra vez a la bodega, Mai?_

 _—¡Sí, a la orden!—la pequeña contestó como sargento pues todo lo vinculado con Trunks era de suma importancia para ella—En un momento regreso, chicos—les dijo a sus fieles amigos y salió del laboratorio corriendo._

 _Al llegar a la bodega se encontró con una montaña inmensa de artefactos raros. Fue así, que buscó arduamente hasta encontrar su objetivo principal —¡Aquí está!—con la tarjeta en mano caminaba por los pasillos de la Corporación para dirigirse de nueva cuenta al laboratorio con Bulma, hasta que cierta puerta en especial le hizo frenarse al sentir un mariposeo en su interior, pensó:—Ahí está, Trunks—pero justo cuando decidió retomar su camino, un quejido le hizo acercarse a la puerta de la habitación. Por educación preguntó si todo estaba bien «¿Se te ofrece algo?» Sin embargo, al no recibir respuesta de su parte ingresó al lugar._

 _Sus grandes ojos azabaches observaron en primer instante al joven del futuro sentado al ras de la cama. Perlas de sudor, jadeos y lo fruncido de su sien, eran signos notorios de que había tenido una horrible pesadilla. Su espada, entretanto, estaba recargada al lado de su pierna sin el forro que le protegía._

 _—¿Estás bien, Trunks?—al ver la mala pinta en su rostro se compadeció de él, y más siendo conocedora de su trágica historia._

 _—Pequeña Mai…—le miró sorprendido al no imaginarse que vería a la niña—E-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo tuve una pesadilla—esbozó sentidamente—Mi madre se empeña en que descanse, pero créeme, no puedo hacerlo del todo._

 _—Entiendo—agachó la mirada pero luego trató de animarle—Sé que estás angustiado por tu mundo pero... todos estamos trabajando duro para arreglar la máquina del tiempo—apretó sus puños optimista._

 _—Y no sabes cuánto te agradezco que colabores. Esa cualidad es muy de ti, Mai._

 _—¿Muy de mi?_

 _—Así es—asintió con media sonrisa en su rostro. En tanto, la pequeña tomó asiento a su lado._

 _—¿Te sigues lamentado por la muerte de mi YO del futuro, no es así?_

 _El joven sintió que se quedó sin palabras al no esperarse esa clase de pregunta—Es algo que no me perdono…—cerró los ojos ante el doloroso recuerdo—Te juro que daría todo por tenerte aquí conmigo, a salvo.._

 _—Hiciste lo que pudiste y ella lo sabe, así que no seas tan duro contigo mismo._

 _—Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de lamentarme._

 _La pequeña tomó su mano—Trabajaré duro por ayudar a salvar tu mundo, Trunks._

 _—Gracias, Mai—su faz se suavizó con ternura._

 _—Ahora, tengo que volver al laboratorio, me están esperando. Y tú deberías de descasar._

 _—Lo intentaré.—observaba como la pequeña se dirigía hacia la puerta._

 _—¿Sabes algo, Trunks?—ésta se frenó y le observó desde su hombro._

 _—¿Qué sucede...?_

 _—Te garantizo que mi YO del futuro te sigue esperando—salió de la habitación._

 _—Mai…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Conexiones de Tiempo**_

 _por_

 _Kuraudea_

 _._

 _._

 _Chibi Trunks & Mirai Mai_

 _._

 _._

 ** _«Promesas mutuas»_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Desde el cristal de la ventana que daba vista hacia el amplio balcón de la mansión de los Briefs, el pequeño Trunks observaba cómo su YO grandote acariciaba la mano de la Mai del futuro; ambos de pie, observaban las estrellas y se hacían de palabras; no perdía detalle._

 _—¿Se ven bien, no?—a su lado apareció Pilaf interrumpiendo el momento—Aunque es una lástima que partirán pronto._

 _—Sí…—colocó su mano sobre el cristal._

 _—Dime, niño, ¿Ella te gusta?_

 _—¿Me que…?—volteó pasmado con el hombrecillo verde; rubores de mil colores sombrearon sus mejillas por la pregunta en cuestión—¡Deja de decir esas cosas!—refunfuñó._

 _—¡Ah, lo sabía! Desde que la Mai grande llegó andas muy extraño—tomó un papel de sabelotodo al abrir ambas palmas de sus manos—Naturalmente ella te atrae por cosas del destino, así como nuestra querida Mai delira por tu YO grande._

 _—¿A qué te refieres…?_

 _Encogió los hombros y con una faz perspicaz contestó—Ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro, señorito Trunks. Sin importar en qué esquema de tiempo se encuentren, se reencontrarán. ¿No es romántico?—estrechó ambas manos y sus ojos brillaron mientras un aura de corazones lo rodeaba—Una historia de amor que rebasa más allá de tiempos y espacios—metía drama al asunto al extender su mano con chorros de lágrimas en las mejillas—Un amor para toda la vida: un hombre, una mujer que luchan por su felicidaaaad._

 _En eso, el joven del futuro se apartó de la mujer dejándola sola por un instante._

 _—Creo que es tu oportunidad de salir a saludarla, Trunks._

 _—P-Pero…_

 _—¡Anda, no seas cobarde!—y de un empujón lo hizo salir al exterior._

 _Fue así que la mujer se percató de su presencia, volteó hacía atrás—Hola, pequeño.—saludó amable._

 _El nombrado fingió demencia y rascó su nuca un par de veces, signos notorios de su nerviosismo—H-Hola, verás…yo solo pasaba por aquí y…_

 _—No es necesario que actúes así conmigo, háblame como lo haces con Trunks—asintió—Desde que llegué he notado que te escondes de mí; te garantizo que no muerdo—hizo un silencio tras percibir que no le sacó una sonrisa al menor, entonces preguntó—¿Tienes muchas dudas, cierto?_

 _El joven heredero se acercó a la mujer más relajado, alzó la mirada para observarle y dijo:—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

 _—Adelante._

 _—¿En verdad tú y mi hermano desean regresar al futuro? ¿Por qué mejor no se quedan aquí con nosotros? Nuestra casa es grande._

 _—Nosotros no pertenecemos a esta línea de tiempo, pequeño._

 _—Pero tú y él ya existen allá, ¿Qué caso tiene que se vayan?_

 _—Lo sabemos—le miró—Pero pese a todo, algo nos indica que debemos marcharnos. Creo que después de este mal sabor de boca, lo único que nos queda es reconfortarnos con saber que nuestros amigos y nuestro mundo está bien. Quizá es nuestro castigo el tener que vivir de esa manera y debemos de aceptarlo._

 _—Entiendo—suspiró triste—Yo…es decir…_

 _—¿Qué sucede, Trunks?_

 _—G-Gracias._

 _—No—negó la mujer con la cabeza—Lo único que hicimos fue querer salvar a nuestro mundo._

 _—Pero gracias a ello tendré un mejor futuro. Además, mi hermano está muy feliz de tenerte a su lado. No sé cómo pero, prométeme que seguirás cuidando de él._

 _La de gabardina se hincó para igualar estaturas y tomó de sus manos que lucían unas muñequeras moradas—Te lo prometo—dijo segura de sí—Pero tú también prométeme que te cuidarás mucho y serás alguien exitoso, no desperdicies esta oportunidad para ser feliz, cuida de mi y…—volteó al ventanal y observó a Pilaf & Shu—También cuida de ellos, a veces salen con cosas absurdas como conquistar el mundo pero sé que en fondo son nobles._

 _—Claro, yo me encargo de ellos._

 _—Gracias, Trunks…—besó su mejilla y el niño quedó maravillado, luego se sonrojó y salió corriendo—¡Creo que tengo que irme! ¡A-Adiós!._

 _—¿Sucede algo, Mai?—preguntó el joven a su espalda quien había regresado con dos latas de soda en las manos._

 _Ésta negó con la cabeza—Todo está bien, Trunks._

 _—Está refrescando, será mejor que entremos._

 _—Sí_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Conexiones de Tiempo**_

 _por_

 _Kuraudea_

 _._

 _._

 _Mirai Trunks & Mirai Milk_

 _._

 _._

 ** _«Una caricia del pasado»_**

 _._

 _._

 _—¿Te gustó la cena, Trunks?—preguntó el joven Gohan en la mesa._

 _—Sí, muchas gracias. En verdad estuvo delicioso—asintió el azul en agradecimiento por el buen trato._

 _—Te dije que Videl era una gran cocinera._

 _—Me queda claro que lo es—sonrío—Bueno—divisó en discreción el reloj de pared—Creo que es hora de retirarme._

 _—Antes de que te vayas, ¿Podrías acompañarme a mi despacho, por favor?_

 _Al no saber de qué se trataba su invitación, aceptó un poco intrigado—C-Claro._

 _El recinto de trabajo del investigador estaba repleto de libros y diplomas; en su escritorio permanecía una fotografía de su pequeña pero amorosa familia. Una lámpara de pedestal alumbraba con su luz amarillenta proporcionando a la escena un verdadero calor de hogar. Mientras el Son buscaba desesperado «algo» en los cajones de su escritorio, Trunks lo observaba y con inquietud preguntó:—¿Qué pasa, Gohan?_

 _—¡La encontré!—le extendió una carpeta al muchacho del futuro quien estaba del otro lado del escritorio._

 _—¿Y esto qué es…?_

 _—Antes que nada, agradezco que andes de visita por aquí—el de anteojos con buen semblante ignoraba totalmente el caos por el cual Trunks atravesaba—En aquella vez cuando nos enfrentamos a cell, yo era solo un niño, así que aprovechando esta oportunidad…quiero que le lleves esto a mi madre en el futuro._

 _—P-Pero…_

 _—Adelante, ábrela—le dio aprobación de que husmeara la carpeta. Fue así, que el joven azul observó una fotografía del día de su boda, otra de Pan y otra del día de su graduación—Dile a mi madre que me he convertido en un gran investigador, ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor, Trunks?_

 _Al nombrado se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pues ciertamente no sabía si la Señora Milk y Ox Satán estuviesen con vida—Claro, yo se los llevaré. Te aseguro que tú madre estará muy orgullosa de ti, Gohan._

 _—Gracias, no olvides dejarle mis saludos a mi abuelito Ox Satán y también a Bulma._

 _El viajero fingió a más no poder para no derramar una lágrima, no quería desbaratar ese grato momento aunque en realidad eso le había partido el alma en dos._

 _—Descuida, lo haré. Te lo prometo._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _»Ustedes regresarán a su época justo antes de los ataques de Black. Nadie recordará absolutamente nada. El único detalle es que existirá una réplica de ustedes, ¿Aún así están dispuestos?—cuestión el ángel._

 _»Sí._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _Un mes se había cumplido desde la ultima vez que vio a Gohan en los cielos. Aún recordaba esa bella señal de «No te rindas» cuando alzó su brazo para despedirle. En ese momento cuando vio al joven Son, lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y se reprochó a sí mismo que no había podido hacer nada por su mundo._

 _O al menos eso le parecía._

 _Una mañana cuando recién despertaba para recibir el nuevo amanecer, volteó a su costado y divisó a su mujer—Buenos días—saludó—Fue así, que pensó que había algo por hacer aún._

 _—Señora, Milk...—pensó para sí mismo._

 _Esa tarde emprendió vuelo a dirección de los bosques de Paoz. En su espalda se aferraba su compañera de aventuras mientras sus cabellos y prendas se revoloteaban víctima de las ráfagas del viento._

 _—¿Falta mucho, Trunks?—preguntó en voz alta la mujer, pues era necesario para hacerse escuchar._

 _—¡Ya casi llegamos!_

 _Al paso de unos veinte minutos, el chico tocó tierra—Si mal no recuerdo es por aquí._

 _—Bien, vayamos._

 _Después de unos cuantos pasos que crujían gracias a los suelos cubiertos de hojas secas, divisaron la cabaña ovalada de tonos claros—Aquí es…—dijo el muchacho con aires de nostalgia pues más de alguna vez le tocó refugiarse en la casa de los Sons en los tiempos de los androides, así como también probar algunas de las delicias que preparaba la madre de su maestro. Él sabía que la muerte de Gohan había sido un golpe muy duro para la mujer de campo y en cierta forma se sentía tan culpable de ello que, de solo recordarlo, cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente; aún estaba clavado en su mente cuando le informó de su fallecimiento «¡Mi Gohan, mi querido Gohan! ¡¿Qué le hicieron esos mounstros?!»_

 _Tras darse cuenta que salía humo por la chimenea, dedujo así que había alguien en casa. Por un momento sintió temor, pero al sentir la mano de Mai sobre su hombro, le animó._

 _—Tu puedes, Trunks._

 _—Mai…_

 _—Esta vez darás noticias buenas, así que tranquilo—el muchacho asintió, después de un suspiró se dirigió a la puerta—Yo te esperaré aquí—la de gabardina se fue a sentarse sobre un tronco cerca del lago._

 _Y tocó:—Buenas tardes—e insistió nuevamente tras no recibir respuesta—Buenas tardes._

 _Fue así que la puerta se abrió y apareció la mujer de chongo con notorios signos de vejez y canas—Trunks…—secó sus manos con el mandil que se sujetaba de su cintura—¿Q-Qué haces aquí?_

 _—Señora, Milk…—le miró a los ojos._

 _—¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Cómo está tu madre?_

 _—Es difícil de explicar lo que ha pasado pero…hice un repentino viaje al pasado y alguien me dijo que le entregara esto—extendió su mano con la carpeta._

 _Milk lo recibió—¿Q-Qué es esto?_

 _—Descúbralo usted misma._

 _Con la delicadeza de su manos blancas y sus ojos azabaches cubiertos de lágrimas, se deleitó con su hermoso contenido._

 _—E-Es mi Gohan…—pese a su llanto sonreía—Es mi querido Gohan…_

 _—Así es…—al no saber qué más agregar al respecto, se despidió—Eso es todo, cuídese mucho y me dio gusto verla—se dio la vuelta y le indicó a la guerrera que partirían con un sutil movimiento de cabeza; ambos se encontraron a una distancia media._

 _—¡Espera un momento, Trunks!_

 _—¿Eh..?—el chico observó a Milk desde su hombro._

 _—Por qué no pasan tú y tu novia a casa—extendió su mano y empujó la puerta abriéndola de par en par—Hoy preparé algo delicioso —en su faz se plasmó una sonrisa—Creo que tienes mucho que contarme, además papá estará feliz de tener visitas._

 _La pareja se observó por escasos segundos y tras sonriese, hicieron una reverencia aceptando la invitación._

 _—Será un placer—dijo la de gabardina verde._

 _—Adelante, entren._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Conexiones de Tiempo**_

 _por_

 _Kuraudea_

 _._

 _._

 _Chibi Trunks & Chibi Mai_

 _._

 _._

 ** _«Lo que el futuro nos dejó»_**

 _._

 _._

 _—Ven, toma mi mano, Mai–chan—indicó Trunks con una cara de travieso._

 _—¿A dónde me llevarás? Pasan de las 10 pm—parpadeó la niña en pijama sin entender; justo acababa de cepillar sus dientes e iba rumbo hacia su alcoba._

 _—Anda, tú solo hazme caso.—todo indicaba que quería escapar por la ventana del pasillo._

 _—Si el Señor Vegeta nos ve estaremos fritos._

 _—No te preocupes. Papá sigue entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, ¿Acompáñame, sí?_

 _Después de pensarlo por un instante, accedió a la invitación aunque con un poco de temor—D-De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido. Mañana temprano tenemos que ayudarle al abuelo en el laboratorio._

 _—Claro, confía en mí—alzó el dedo pulgar asegurándole así que cumpliría con lo solicitado._

 _Fue así, que el pequeño salió por la ventana y comenzó a levitar—¡Ten cuidado, ya sabes que no me gustan las alturas!—la pequeña iba hecha un manojo de nervios hasta que llegaron al techo de la mansión_

 _—Listo. Como ves no fuimos a un lugar lejano._

 _—¿Y entonces qué hacemos en el techo?_

 _—Me relaja estar aquí, además cuando veo el cielo me acuerdo de mi hermano—ambos tomaron asiento—Desde que se fue me pregunto si estará bien._

 _—Yo creo que sí. Mi YO del futuro le acompaña—hizo un guiño—Además el señor Whis aseguró que todo volvería a estar en orden._

 _—Sí, es verdad—volteó con su compañera con ciertos aires de optimismo—Aunque sabes, no pierdo la esperanza de que en el cielo se forme un portal y aparezca de nuevo, solo que ahora vuelva con buenas noticias._

 _Mai suspiró—Tal vez eso sea imposible, Trunks, pero no niego que me encantaría._

 _—Lo sé._

 _—Al menos me consuela que se quieran mucho—apretó sus manos y se sonrojó._

 _El pequeño, entretanto, rascó debajo de su nariz y fijó su mirada al cielo— ¿Mai-Chan?_

 _—¿Sí?_

 _—Sea como sea… siempre estemos juntos._

 _—Trunks…—se sonrojó la azabache, después con una sonrisa, dijo—Le prometí a Trunks cuidar de ti, y lo haré._

 _—Creo que será tarea difícil pero pondré de mi parte—ambos rieron—Anda, hay que regresar._

 _Trunks levitó en espera de la temerosa niña, justo cuando ella se aferró a sus brazos para ascender, le recalcó:_

 _—Por favor, no me sueltes, Trunks._

 _—Mai-Chan, descuida—le miró a los ojos seguro de lo que diría—Nunca te soltaré._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Conexiones de Tiempo**_

 _por_

 _Kuraudea_

 _._

 _._

 _Mirai Trunks & Mirai Mai_

 _._

 _._

 ** _«Un nuevo comienzo»_**

 _._

 _._

 _—Creo que será mejor partir mañana temprano, mamá._

 _—De acuerdo—contestó la científica—Entonces les prepararé una de las habitaciones para que pasen la noche—les lanzó un guiño haciendo sonrojar al muchacho y de paso a su compañera—Anda, nada de penas. Estamos en confianza, ¿no?—rió._

 _—Mamá, por favor, no salgas con estas cosas ahora—el joven del futuro rascaba su nuca, estaba más que avergonzado._

 _—Vamos chicos, es por aquí—indicó el camino a sus visitas._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Una alcoba con baño y cama matrimonial, fue el recinto que les haría pasar una tranquila noche a la pareja._

 _Mai permanecía sobre la cama pues recién había tomado una merecida ducha; peinaba sus largos con los dedos como si ésta estuviese tocando una fina arpa; una bata blanca con el logotipo de la CC en el pecho, era el atuendo que le brindaría comodidad al descansar. Mientras continuaba con su labor de desenredar sus cabellos, escuchó el cerrar de la regadera; a los pocos segundos el desliz de la puerta hizo que el joven azul hiciera acto de presencia._

 _—Mai…—un pantalón flojo y una camisa de resaque le vestían. Con ambas manos sostenía la toalla sobre su cabeza y con rebeldía secaba sus mechones; luego colocó la prenda de algodón sobre su cuello—Creí que ya dormías—tomó asiento al ras de la cama._

 _—No—negó con la cabeza—Aún no puedo dormir. Pero tú si deberías de descansar, Trunks._

 _El muchacho mostró media sonrisa al percibir su preocupación—Estoy bien—aseguró—Creo ambos deberíamos de descansar entonces. Mañana nos espera un largo viaje._

 _—Está bien._

 _Cuando la habitación quedó en penumbras, ambos viajeros tomaron lugar en la cama: ella del lado izquierdo, él del derecho. Ambos divisaban la luz que se filtraba por las persianas a medio cerrar. Sus rostros se matizaban a un tono más oscuro y líneas plateadas se marcaban sobre la pared de la cabecera._

 _Sin tener un gramo de sueño, el joven volteó medio cuerpo y se enfocó en la mujer. Fue así, que preguntó en voz baja:—¿Estás segura de que quieres volver?_

 _Ella de igual forma volteó hacia él y solo asintió como respuesta._

 _—Entonces que así sea—susurró._

 _Después de haber aclarado su duda, se miraron a los ojos por algunos segundos, en silencio. Tal parecía que algo había de novedad en ellos, pues una extraña sensación les provocó un cosquilleo en el pecho. Una señal se plasmó en sus rostros de «algo» que habían olvidado en tiempos de batalla; ahora ese sentimiento lo tenían de regreso otra vez y era genuino; la vehemencia de externar algo como era la gracia de la tranquilidad, impregnó el momento para ambos, pues después de un año dormirían tranquilos sin tener que estar a la expectativa de algún ataque o contingencia._

 _Él con su mano acarició su frente haciendo un lado el flequillo recto; ella no perdía detalle del cariño que recibía. Por ello, con su mano cubrió la del joven como si fuese su guante. Éste al ver tan emotivo gesto se impulsó y besó en medio de sus cejas; de manera recíproca, la guerrera besó la yema de sus dedos. Y así, los orbes azules y los negros, se conectaron nuevamente creando su propio lenguaje._

 _Su hermosa complicidad._

 _Ante la suavidad de las sábanas, poco bastó para que sus labios concretarán la magia de un beso amplio, pronunciado y lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Era su momento, era la noche en la que culminarían esa entrega que muchas veces se vio interrumpida en el futuro. Era el tiempo de buscar un consuelo, de solidificarse, de amarse._

 _El joven separó sus labios y con la voz en un hilo pronunció su sentir—Quédate a mi lado…_

 _—Sabes que siempre estaré contigo, Trunks..._

 _La ropa estorbó para los que desafiaron a los dioses en su ardua lucha por el bien. El hombre desnudo se postró sobre el cuerpo de la mujer mayor, y ella, le dio asilo en medio de sus caderas como si fuese su armadura, su hoguera. Por instinto femenino acariciaba su espalda con los bordes de las cicatrices que su piel formó, cada una con historia propia. Exploraron así ese lado tan necesitado y carente de amor, de paz. Cada movimiento era firme pero siempre suave, siempre auténtico y ante todo real como la discreción de sus gemidos para no ser escuchados._

 _Cuando la unión se concretó con esa dulce sensación de placer, el azul acarició a la que oficialmente había hecho su mujer con el filo de su nariz. Pese a su ceño fruncido y sus jadeos, preguntó:—¿Estás bien…?_

 _Con la respiración agitada, ella respondió con un—Sí…_

 _—Durmamos un rato...—sugirió después de un ultimo beso escurridizo. Ambos cuerpos se acomodaron de lado; él rodeó su cintura y ella sostuvo sus brazos sin miedos. Y así, la noche de entrega menguó poco a poco esa efervescencia de paz y amor._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _—Muchas gracias a todos por su ayuda—se despedía el joven del futuro de sus amigos._

 _Un nuevo amanecer alumbraba la mansión de los Briefs irradiando así un hermoso calor con aires frescos de esperanza, porque esa sensación aún existía para ambos._

 _La pareja se mantenía en el jardín principal, y detrás de ellos, permanecía la inmensa máquina del tiempo esperando orgullosa a su dueño._

 _—Qué linda se te ve esa gabardina, Mai—Videl & N18 elogiaban las prendas de la mujer._

 _—Aquí tienen...—Bulma le hizo entrega a Trunks de un estuche con algunas cápsulas en su interior—Aquí viene todo lo que necesitan para que inicien una nueva vida. ¡Espero que sean muy felices!. Y ah,—colocó ambas manos sobre su cintura y con rostro pícaro agregó:—Salúdame a mi YO del futuro, estoy segura que será abuela muy rápido._

 _—M–Mamá…—contesto el joven apenado como si la mujer científica hubiese dado en el clavo con lo que pasó en la noche._

 _Un par de manos estrechó el azul antes de subir a la máquina del tiempo; su padre lo despidió muy a su forma pero lleno de cariño. Y así, entre buenos deseos la máquina se elevó a los cielos para seguir su ruta; Gohan repentinamente apareció para mostrarle su apoyo y fue al secar sus lágrimas que finalmente dijo—Nos veremos pronto, amigos._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Un escenario rodeado de ondas magnéticas, marcaban un camino sin fin; tal parecía un agujero negro que los conducía a la mismísima nada. Los jóvenes viajaban de regreso a su línea temporal con la incertidumbre a flor de piel, pues no querían llevarse otra desilusión como la vez anterior, aunque el Señor Whiss era alguien que cumplía su palabra y no tenían por que temer._

 _—¿Falta mucho para llegar, Trunks?_

 _—Quizás una dos horas._

 _La mujer de verde quien iba sentada en el descansabrazos del asiento, se sostenía de los hombros del joven. Al verle suspirar, preguntó inquieta—¿Estás nervioso, verdad?_

 _—Sí, un poco—le miró— No te negaré que después de un año de batalla, me es difícil de creer que todo esté en orden._

 _—Solo hay que confiar, Trunks—apretó su mano—Todo estará bien, ya lo verás._

 _—Sí—asintió seguro al sentir consuelo en sus palabras._

 _—Dime, ¿Qué haremos primero?—trató de ampliar el tema._

 _—Primero buscaremos dónde vivir—mostró buen semblante ante la nueva vida que llevaría al lado de Mai—Lo otro…aún no estoy seguro de hacerlo o no. No quiero alterar el destino de mi YO del futuro._

 _—Entiendo. Es algo complicado después de todo, ¿no?_

 _El muchacho asintió—Ya lo discutiremos después._

 _Una ligera turbulencia hizo caer a la mujer en las piernas de Trunks—L-Lo siento—se sonrojó y después rió provocando también en él una sonrisa._

 _—No te preocupes—suavizó su rostro; al verse a los ojos, se abrazaron fuertemente pues solo se tenían el uno al otro en medio de la nada._

 _En eso, la máquina del tiempo advirtió con un peculiar sonido que llegaría pronto a su destino final._

 _—¿Eh?—volteó el muchacho hacia el tablero y su compañera tomó postura nuevamente—Sujétate, Mai—indicó al tomar la palanca de la nave._

 _—Sí._

 _Entretanto, con la otra mano presionaba rápidamente otros botones que eran necesarios para un buen aterrizaje. Y así, con todo listo, divisaron una luz blanca al final del túnel que los encandiló—¡Aquí vamos!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El trinar de los pájaros, el aire y el cielo azul que no tenía ni una mancha de la peste verde, los recibió con una calurosa bienvenida—Qué maravilloso lugar—dijo la mujer conmovida al apreciar el majestuoso paisaje de las montañas._

 _Sus pisadas se ocultaban gracias a lo crecido del pasto; el joven sonreía y extendía sus brazos dejándose acariciar por las ráfagas del viento. Luego volteó con su compañera y dijo—¿Te gusta este lugar, Mai?_

 _La nombrada limpió sus lágrimas, suavizó la mirada y contestó:—Es hermoso._

 _Al escuchar eso, el viajero sacó de su bolsillo el estuche de cápsulas. Las examinó a cada una de ellas y justo cuando encontró la indicada: presionó el botón y se descomprimió al instante._

 _Al disiparse el denso humo, una casa ovalada apareció frente a sus ojos. Él se acercó a la mujer y al tomarle la mano, preguntó—¿Estás lista?_

 _Ella respondió feliz con un—Sí._

 _Y sin mirar atrás, pisaron fuerte hacia el hogar que representaría el nuevo comienzo para ambos sin tiempo indefinido para ser felices, pues después de todo merecían un pequeño incentivo por todo el sacrificio que hicieron por el prójimo; ya no sufrirían más, ahora solo vivirían el uno para el otro hasta el fin sus días._

 _Y por siempre en la eternidad como los héroes sin capa._

 **FIN.**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 _Hola n.n_

 _¿Cómo están, amigos? Un enorme gusto para mí el saludarles nuevamente con esta pequeña antología Trumai que en verdad espero haya sido de su total agrado pues siempre tuve la inquietud de plasmar algunas posibles escenas de "antes" "durante" o "después de" de algunas episodios. Tal vez no es la gran cosa, pero es una muestra de lo enamorada y feliz que me dejó la Saga Mirai en audio latino, fue hermoso ver por segunda vez esta saga pues todos los actores de doblaje estuvieron bárbaros, ¿Y qué decir de Sergio/Trunks & Carola/Mai? ¡SIMPLEMENTE HERMOSO! ¡HERMOSO!_

 _Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer._

 _Besos & cariños_

 _Kuraudea~_


End file.
